Cat Fall In Love
by Fantasydotcom82
Summary: Inspired by Don't Preach's Neko Hiro and Seikaichi Catsukoi...Tatsumi Souichi finds himself in a pet shop and needs a new owner soon. But who will buy him; a tyranical, unsociable, disobedient Neko? In walks a customer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**I've slipped into another genre, and I've been meaning to try this out for ages.**

**This story was inspired by Don't Preach's Neko Hiro and Seikachi Catsukoi fanfictions of Junjou Egoist and Seikachi Hatsukoi. **

**This is my version of Koisuru Boukun (Tyrant fall in Love) in Neko-land. **

**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Souichi hissed as he sat in his pen at the pet store, watching the passing customers blanch when their eyes met with the feral looking neko. Dressed in only a light top and slacks and his light blonde tail swishing in frustrated anger, the Neko was almost an embodiment of the devil. He would never forgive himself for what had just transpired only minutes ago, especially after the old trauma he had faced years ago.<p>

"Ahh, Souichi, would you at least smile and look cute whilst you're on display," wined the young shop owner, her face pouting at the angered neko, "No one will buy you if you look like that. Your cute brother was only just bought and now you're sulking. If you had at least acted all cute, that guy would have bought you both."

Souichi twitched his ears, and he rounded on to the shop owner, his golden eyes flashing, "He was obviously a QUEER and you let my dear little brother into HIS DIRTY HANDS. Who knows what he'll do to that innocent child. My poor little brother, in a monster's clutches. HOW COULD YOU!"

The shop owner grinned, "It was a good sale, and those two men looked capable enough to look after a young Neko like your brother without any trouble," she paused, "You on the other hand, I seriously wonder if anyone would buy you."

Souichi hissed, his tail fluffing out as he became more agitated, "We were companion house pets, not freaking sex dolls like you think we are! Tomoe has no experience or training; he was only kept for companionship for our owners before they went on their trip!"

The shop owner sighed, watching the young Tatsumi getting himself worked up into a state, "I told the men that, and they were still interested. Kurokawa insisted that he would be gentle with him, and that Isogai guaranteed that Tomoe would be looked after properly."

"GAH!" Souichi yelled, "You sold him knowing that they were QUEER! YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"Oh shut up will you!" The shop owner shouted back, getting tired of the young Tatsumi, "A customer is coming, so behave!"

Souichi hissed, and his tail swished agressively as he sulked in his corner, ignoring the person who calmly walked into the store.

He had only been brought to the pet shop with his brother recently and already his little brother had been bought by some weirdo freaks. Thank goodness his little sister Kanoko was being kept by the gentle family friend of their previous owners. Their previous owners had gone away on a trip and during that time an arsonist attacked the house and burnt the house to the ground.

Luckily the three Nekos were able to escape, and were taken in by the gentle caretaker. However, after contacting the owners, the caretaker was informed that the owners were not able to care for the Nekos any longer.

Distraught and now ownerless, the Nekos turned to the old lady who was their caretaker, but unfortunately she didn't have enough room for all three Nekos. So she kept the young Tatsumi kitten, Kanako, and gave the two males to the pet shop in hope that they would find new families. Souichi was thankful that at least Kanako was safe with the old lady and was prepared to protect his brother whne they were sold to their new owner. But it seemed that life had another cruel twisted fate for the older Tatsumi Neko.

"Oh Isogai," the shop owner exclaimed, putting on her most charming sales pitch smile, "did you and your friend forget something?"

Souichi twisted round and glared at the business man who had sauntered into the shop; an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he smiled at the shop owner. The man turned to face Souichi, and immediately Souichi hissed and his ears flattened against his head.

"I actually just came back after helping my friend and his new Neko home, and I remembered this charming little fellow," he turned back to the shop owner, "Since my friend got a Neko, I thought to get one too and follow the fad. Nekos for men is becoming extremely popular at the moment."

The shop owner frowned slightly, "Isogai, a Neko is not something you can just take on as a whim. You've got to take care of him and make sure he stays healthy. I can't sell him to you if you only want him as a fashion statement."

Isogai grin grew, and he bent down to the shop owner and whispered softly, even though Souichi could still hear them, "After seeing his outrageous behaviour today, I surely doubt anyone else would be willing to take him off your hands," he swiped another look at the Tatsumi who was turning red with anger, "And how long can a shop keep a Neko before he has to be put down or sold to another shop; if he is wanted there?"

Souichi tensed when he realised that the man was right, knowing that not many people took to his personality and if there really was no one interested in him, he would probably be put down. Besides, his earlier behaviour when his little brother was sold to Kurokawa was enough to make the little children cry when he roared at the man taking his brother.

The man had shirked away from him in fear, but it was Isogai who stopped the agitated Neko by whispering soft ambiguous words to the older Tatsumi Neko, making him redden and growl low in his chest. Kurokawa had then quickly said that he only wanted the young kitten and was not interested in the older brother, angering the Neko even more, beyond Isogai's manipulation. When the trio had left, so had the rest of the customers who had scolded the shop keeper for allowing such an ill mannered Neko to behave in such a way in front of children.

Sighing heavily, catching Souichi's attention once more, the shop owner nodded, "Very well, come this way to sign the papers," she lead the man towards the till and pulled out several sheets of paper, "You'll need to fill all these in and I'm going to have you read this too." She passed him a large file filled with paper.

"What is all this? Kurakawa did not fill all this out," Isogai asked, raising his eybrows as he accepted the paper work, dutifully pulling a pen from his suit's breast pocket and started to read and sign the documents, pausing every so often to glance at the now skittish and still irritated Neko.

"Souichi has a problem which the little Tatsumi didn't have," she laughed when Isogai stopped and stared at her, unable to voice the question so obvious in his face, "No, he is not diseased, but he is mentally unstable. He had a traumatic experience as a kitten and he has not yet gotten over it; which is why he is just a house cat."

Isogai had stopped filling in the sheets, now interested in the Tatsumi's history, "I'm afraid you'll have to explain this to me in more detail." He waited for the shop owner to enlighten him of the Neko's history.

Shaking her head and discreetly nodding towards Souichi who had remained silent through out Isogai's visit except for the odd hiss and deep hcested growl, and was now glaring at the pair of them, "That is why you'll have to read that document when you get home," Putting on a smile, the shop owner got a leather leash and collar from under the counter, "These will be needed in order to take him home, but remember, he's a house cat. Read the document before you make him do anything."

Accepting the black leash and collar, Isogai turned to the pet, giving him a sympathetic look before continuing to fill out the forms enabling his purchase of the Neko.

"Done," Isogai announced as he tucked his pen into his breast pocket, "Now can I take him home with me, or is there anything else that needs to be told to me?"

The shop owner shook her head, as she lead the Tatsumi Neko from his pen and brought him closer to Isogai so that he could affix the collar and leash, "He's all yours. Take care of him now."

Souichi glared at the grinning idiot who now had control of his life, and now he wishing that he could have at least tried to show some restraint when Kurokawa was interested in them both.

"I will, he'll make a very nice addition to my household." Isogai grinned charmingly at the shop owner, and petted the Neko on his head, his fingers teasing Souichi's twitching ears. The Neko growled deeply in his chest against the man's unwanted touch as the leash was attached to his new collar which was now buckled securely around his throat, indicating that he was now a purchased pet and now belonged to the person holding his leash.


	2. Chapter 2

Souichi gasped as he tried to move his very tired and worn body. Never in his life had he been subjected to such activities , his back ached and his body trembled with every move; his muscles screaming in protest. Even his tail ached from all its flicking and swishing as he did as he was told; which he did whilst grumbling to himself.

Isogai had laughed at Souichi and left the Neko to his tasks, calmly watching from the sofa with a bag of crisps. Sometimes, the infuriating man would approach him and tease him relentlessly, petting him and cooing in his ears.

Reddening in the face as he remembered what Isogai had told him to do, Souichi hissed into the bedsheets, embarrassments flowing through his veins, "That creep!"

"Now, now, Sou-chan, is that anyway to speak of your owner?" Isogai smirked as he softly petted the neko's head, his fingers tickling Souichi's sensitive ears, whilst he sat on the edge of the bed centimeters away from the sprawled neko.

Growling in his throat, Souichi turned his head slowly to glare at his master, his body tensing in rage. Isogai grinned childishly as he teased his neko's ears with his fingertips, knowing that the worn out neko could not move to attack nor run away. Ignoring the threatening growls and hisses, Isogai ran his hand through the long platinum locks of hair which were still damp from the shower.

"Maybe I was too hard on you," Isogai muttered, as the neko trembled beneath his fingers, "I'm sorry, Sou-chan, I'll be gentler from now on."

Not breaking his angry glare, Souichi hissed, his tail feebly twitching, "You messed up fuck!"

Isogai sighed at the insult, removing his hand from the neko. He had been hard on the neko the moment they had arrived from the pet store. For the past few hours he had teased and worn the down the aggressive pet until he could no longer move from exhaustion. The simple fact that the young neko was not trying to kill him in retaliation was a sign that he had overdone it a little too much.

"Okay, we do over do it" Isogai repeated rubbing his chin , "I'll let you off for that remark., because even I would be tired after all that activity," he stood up and started to leave the room, "get some rest, you'll be busy again tomorrow."

Grumbling in response, Souichi turned his head away from his owner and closed his eyes, trying to block out the man's presence. His tail however still flicked in anger at the tip, despite how tired he was.

Shaking his head at the neko, Isogai closed the door quietly behind him, hoping that his new pet would actually get some rest and not die on him; like the way all his other pets succumbed to running away or feigning death to avoid him. What was there about him to dislike?

The shrill of the land line pulled Isogai from his thoughts and he went to answer it. Seeing his friend's name displayed on the screen, he picked it up gingerly, unsure of how his friend was going to react to his voice message from earlier when he got in with Sou-chan.

"Hello mate! How is your new neko faring-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT HIM!"

Isogai pulled the receiver from his face and stared at it in surprise.

"IT'S NOT A PET! IT'S A BEAST! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY IT?"

Listening to his friend shout for a few moments more until he was out of breath, Isogai brought the receiver back to his ear and smiled as he spoke into it, "I take it you've not told you're little pussy cat that I bought his elder brother. You do know what would have happened to him anyway."

There was a pause and then Kurokawa replied, "Yeah, I know what would have happened, and I've not told Tomoe yet of what you've gone and done; he's a little bit depressed at the moment."

"I would think so," Isogai sighed, pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket, "He's just come to realise that no one would buy his brother, and possibly realises that he may never see him again," He lit up and inhaled deeply, "But I've gone and solved that problem for you."

The other side of the phone crackled as Kurokawa sighed into it, "But you've got to deal with that maniac neko. He almost tried to kill me in the shop...Will you be able to handle him?"

Laughing softly as he took another breath of nicotine, Isogai answered, "Well, at the moment, he is too tired to even try to hurt a fly. I've figured that if I want to keep him, he might as well work off all that killing energy into something else."

"What? You've got him subdued by doing what?"

Isogai grinned, "by making him work hard."

There was another long pause, "Isogai, I never thought you swung that way."

The grin from Isogai's face faded instantly as he choked on the smoke, his eyes watering from the pain, "I don't! I love women with big boobs and soft baby like skin. What the devil made you think that?"

"Well," Kurokawa hesitated, "When you said you made him work hard, I assumed that..."

"Let me put it straight, Kurokawa," Isogai rubbed his eyes with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I had the neko clean the house, wash all the laundry and dry and iron it, then I made him cook a massive dinner, and then made him clean up again, all whilst wearing a lovely bright pink maid's cos-play outfit," he stopped as he remembered the look of pure horror on the neko's face as he forced him into the pink frilly dress and apron, "Not only did he work hard, he also worked him self up into a state that he's now sprawled across the guest bed unable to move."

"..."

"Now that is out in the open," Isogai tried changing the subject, "How is your little kitten settling into his new home?"

Eager to share his experience with his new pet and to also change the subject, Kurokawa launched into an enthusiastic description of how his Tomoe had been all shy and inquisitive when they had got home and how he looked so cute when he had accidently walked into the table and had then apolised several times. Listening to his friend, Isogai heard some movement from the guest bedroom.

"Look, I've got to see to Such-chan, I think that he's up and about now," Isogai interrupted the lengthy description of what had happened at dinner time with Tomoe and Kurokawa, "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Good luck," Kurokawa warned as he hung up.

Placing the receiver back down , Isogai turned and saw the neko peek round into the kitchen. Watching him quietly, Isogai noticed the prideful neko had changed into one of his pyjamas. Not wanting to surprise Souichi, Isogai approached him and watched as he rummaged through the fridge for the milk carton.

"I thought cat's preferred cream," Isogai asked as he reached for a glass for the thirsty neko and slid it across the the surface towards him.

Cautious, Souichi took the glass, "I'm not a cat, I'm a neko," he poured himself a glass and glanced at Isogai from the corner of his eye, "Who were you talking to?"

Not sure if he should tell the now calm neko, Isogai grinned, "You do not need to know," He reached out for Souichi but stopped when he saw the neko's tail flick hesitantly and his ears flatten against his head, "Drink up and get some rest."

He then turned and left the astonished neko in the kitchen, thinking deeply to himself, That neko seems to be cuter when he's not trying to pretend to be the tough guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've got three stories on my hands and some RL issues which are nipping me on the heels aka Exams and essays. I swear I spend more time writing about DNA and Disease than writing my stories. So anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**I've noticed I've got aloads of viewers who like this story, but don't think I've dropped it okay...I'm just a busy girl who has to prepare for university. If you want to get more updates and reliable information, please go to my livejournal account or to my aarinfantasyforum account :P**

**Fantasy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back and at full thrust with all my stories again. I've recently relocated to China for a new job, and now that I have so much freedom, I've got time to sit down and write again. I've got so much to do...busy busy busy. Thank you for all of your continuous support Fantasy**

**Author Edits:**

**Noticed I messed up Souichi Tatsumi's name up a bit, so fixed it. Sorry folks :P**

* * *

><p>Tetsuhiro Morinaga sighed into his drink at his regular gay bar, Adamsite. He was too late.<p>

After his sempai had not returned to the university, and knowing that the Tatsumi neko was not one to abandon his research, Tetsuhiro had rushed to the dean's office to discover that the neko's situation had changed drastically and that he was being placed into a new home after a house fire. After bribing as much information as he could from the new owners of the little Tatsumi Kanako kitten, he learned that the both brothers had been placed in an adoption program in the local pet store.

Knowing he had to be quick to snatch both neko up, he had checked his savings and dashed to the pet store which was supposedly to have the two Tatsumi nekos. When he had arrived, he heard the owner talking to a customer of her quick adoption of the nekos. Broken hearted and knowing he was too late to rescue either neko, he had trudged to Adamsite to nurse several drinks.

"Ok, what's wrong with you tonight?" Hiroto sidled along the bar with another drink, "Usually you complain about your sempai neko, but tonight..."

"He's gone." Tetsuhiro stated as he downed the offered drink, "Sold."

Hiroto's face paled, "What? Really? When?" He knew that his best friend had fallen for the aggressive neko, a bit of a masochist in his opinion, but fallen hard he did. From what he could gather, Tetsuhiro had been saving to try and buy the neko off the original owners, as they were constantly away, but he had put that off because he didn't want to upset the feisty neko.

"Something happened, and the two brothers were placed into an adoption program. I was too late though, they were both placed by the time I found out where they were. So I've lost him."

"Damn, I'm so sorry Angel-kun," Hiroto poured two glasses, he gave one to Tetsuhiro and kept one for himself. Both drinks were downed instantly, "I'm sure you'll find him again, or at least find another neko to fall for," he winked, "or human."

Tetsuhiro raised his head, "I doubt it. I really loved him."

Several days later, still drowning his sorrows each night, despite Hiroto's attempts to hook him up with someone else, Tetsuhiro's mind still lingered on his Tatsumi neko. Everyone who knew him offered him their support, but not that much knowing that he didn't really own the neko, and pined for him unnecessarily.

"I swear that Souichi is going to bite me next time I visit," a raised drunken voice floated across the bar, catching Tetsuhiro's attention, "Look Tai-chan, I really think you should just either keep him sedated all the time or one of these days he will kill me."

A rumbling laugh followed, "He just hates you because you have his precious little brother, and god knows what you've been doing together. He's never been aggressive me, though..." he paused, "he can be very entertaining."

Gripping his drink harder than he should, Tetsuhiro glanced down the bar and spotted two business men. They both looked gay, but the way that one of them seemed to be constantly staring at the only female waitress, he had doubts.

"How is house cleaning entertaining?" The first man spoke, "And stop staring at her while I'm talking."

The man in question grinned, "What can I say, I love boobs," he turned his gaze back to his friend, "Seeing his tail fluff when ever he has to don that pretty prink apron, his face blushing when ever he has to join me with karaoke. Its worth it. And your kitten is happy knowing that his brother is well looked after."

Realising that these two men had adopted his sempai, and only to keep Tomoe happy, gave Tetsuhiro hope. Moving towards the men, Hiroto, who had also been nearby approached the two men first.

"Excuse me good sirs," Hiroto place his most charming smile on his already charming face, "From your conversation, am I correct in guessing you both adopted the Tatsumi nekos a few days ago?"

The first man held back, his face blushing while his friend answered for both of them, "Why yes. Did you know them?"

Hiroto giggled, "Oh no, no, no. I've heard of the Tatsumi neko from a regular. Heard he's been adopted and that the guy has been moping that his neko has gone missing before he could formally adopt him."

The first man paled, "Someone actually wanted that demon?"

Thinking this was the right time to step in, Tetsuhiro joined them at the bar, "What can I say, he's adorable and cute. Tetsuhiro Morinaga," he offered his hand to the two business men.

"Taichirou Isogai," the second man nodded and took his hand, "and this is my co-worker, Mitsugi Kurokawa."

"I bought Tomoe, and because Tai-chan thought it would be cruel to leave other neko, he bought him. Although..."

"I would gladly take him off your hands, for any price," Tetsuhiro cut in, "I'll even allow visitations between the brothers and their sister."

Mitsugi spluttered, "Their sister? I didn't know you had their sister?"

"No, I don't but I know who owns her. They wanted to keep the brothers, but their house was too small," Grinning Tetsuhiro continued, "It would be good to have Souichi back at the lab. The experiments have been failing recently."

"Experiment?" Taichirou asked, raising a brow and ignoring the awstuck face of his co-worker "He used to work in a laboratory?"

"Yes, he's a graduate student at University, and he's currently researching in agriculture. He's one of the best in country, despite being a neko. Although, that is what mainly caused the behavioral problems..."Tetsuhiro paused, not sure whether to go on.

"I read in his file that his problems stemmed from being unable to submit, and that he's violently aggressive to everyone," Taichirou paused, "So why do you want him?"

Hiroto cut in, "Because he's a masochist and the only one the neko bonded with on a friendly level, isn't that right Angel-kun? Even though you do get hit a lot."

Tetsuhiro laughed, "He is rarely violent, its just an exaggeration because he's got a sharp tongue and lashes out when cornered."

Taichirou grinned, "And do you corner him a lot?"

Reading the double meaning, Tetsuhiro shook his head, "No, but I do love him and all his faults."

Mitsugi who had been silent for most of the time glanced between the two, "Come on Tai-chan. Let him have the demon neko, then I'll happily visit you and bring more girls round. And I'd like to know more about my Tomoe. Morinaga-san seems to know their past better than a piece of paper."

Seeing a chance, Tetsuhiro took it, "Tomoe is highly educated in robotics, and is at the level where he can go no further in this country. Before the fire, the original owners were planning on sending him off to America to study."

When Mitsugi blanched, Tetsuhiro thought he'd probably lost all chances of acquiring the neko of his dream, until Taichirou grinned.

"If you think you can handle him, he's yours. Just make sure that you can arrange those visitations for Mi-chan."

Tetsuhiro beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sports day, Mountain climbing in Lianhaucian, Chinese lessons, school trips to Guanlan...busy busy, not to mention teaching and lesson plans (and my original story I'm currently playing around with). Getting so much culture...**

**So here is the next installment of Cat fall in Love (Written after school in the office with air conditioning on full blast - hope you are all happy with it! - sorry for the shortness of it ;P )**

* * *

><p>Souichi Tatsumi growled and stretched out on the sofa when he heard the front door unlock. The evil bastard had returned, and with his devilish schemes, who knows what Souichi had in store. His tail flicking side to side agitatedly, the neko waited for Isogai to enter the lounge.<p>

Light blonde ears pricked and strained when he heard two people come through the front door. Scowling, Souichi bristled as he realised that Isogai had brought that pervert Kurokawa round again. The last time they met in the house, Souichi was hissing and spitting, ready to claw Kurokawa's eyes from their sockets. However, it was Isogai's presence which prevented him from doing so.

The devious man knew how to push Souichi to his limits, and how to have him reluctantly submit to the master of the house. Still angry, Souichi fingered the bright pink collar around his throat. He never submitted willingly to anyone, but the consequences of disobeying Isogai were too much to even contemplate. Although, he only submitted after showing his great desire not to, by fighting tooth and claw against his master.

Deciding to ignore the pair as much as possible, Souichi headed to his room. He was still surprised that he was given his own room to sleep in. He had heard of nekos being forced to sleep on the floor in the kitchen or in the owner's bedroom. However, the room had no lock, so the little privacy Souichi had was minimal as his owner could walk in when and as he would please.

"He's though here," Isogai's voice carried through the rooms, "I usually find him either spitting and hissing at the door, or growling in the living room. Hell, sometimes he just outright ignores me the best he can!"

Growling deeply in his chest, Souichi closed the bedroom door. Ignoring Isogai and his companion was a lot easier than holding back his desire to scratch the both of them. Leaning against the headboard, with his tail loosely curled on his lap, Souichi realised that even though Isogai had not used him sexually, he could still pimp him out. With that in mind, his whole body froze; his ears falling flat against his head. Unshed tears welled up in his eyes unbidden. Not wanting to be seen as weak, Souichi rubbed his tears away, willing himself to be stronger that what he felt.

"Ahh, looks like he's hiding today," Isogai laughed to his companion. There was a muffled reply, which Souichi couldn't hear very well, but he could tell the voices were getting closer to the door.

The door knob turned, and as he watched the door slowly swing open, Souichi let out a deep rumbling warning growl. His whole body vibrating and pulsing, ready to fight against who ever that bastard had brought in.

"Sempai?"

Souichi froze in shock. That hesitant, yet calm voice, was so familiar. It was his kohai from the university. That openly gay assistant who was in love with him, yet thankfully never made any moves on him. Looking behind Isogai, he could make out Morinaga's form. His large frame unmissable.

Isogai smirked at him, "Well that's a first, Sou-chan," Leaning against the door frame, he allowed Morinaga to enter the room, " Usually you're still growling and ready to scratch someone's eyes out."

Morinaga frowned slightly, his eyes glancing from Isogai to Souichi, "Sempai, are you ok?"

Closing his mouth, he had not realised he had opened, Souichi felt his cheeks flush slightly, "Nothing is wrong! Why are you here? What do you want?", not wanting to be seen in such a situation, Souichi wished he could bury his face in the blankets, but instead lowered his gaze and looked away from the door.

"So cute!"

Startled by Isogai's exclamation, Souichi knew his face was burning, but not wanting to be seen as cute, he scowled at the two stood by the door, letting out a little hiss.

"I can't believe that you have this kind of effect on him." Isogai grinned, lighting up a cigarette, "So do you want me to fetch his leash while you explain to him whats going on."

Morinaga nodded, "And get his papers together, as I need them to show to my landlord that he's not feral."

Confused more than ever, Souichi growled when Morinaga came closer, "What do you want?" His tail flicked nervously, and he felt every hair on his body prick up in anticipation - _anticipation for what?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short last chapter **_Jade Rojo_** :P I promise this one won't be as short :P  
><strong>

**So here is the next one - Sports Days and then Labour Day, so was not at school for a while (My preferred use of internet and computer, rather than typing on an iPhone)**

* * *

><p>Tetsuhiro smiled softly at the clearly upset Tatsumi Neko. His thin frame shaking slightly from the held back anger and fear. He should have expected that Souichi was not feeling his best, particularly since it seemed that Isogai-san seemed to have a very strange sense of humor.<p>

The poor neko was dressed in normal slacks and long sleeved shirt, but over his clothes he was wearing a bright pink frilly apron with floral designs. On his throat a soft pink collar with small gems designed in little flowers was fastened, and in his long blonde hair, which was loose, were little flowers, bows and ribbons. All of this along with the flushed face, and his twitching ears and flicking tail, made Souichi seem so very cute in Tetsuhiro's opinion. An opinion he was going to keep to himself for the time being. He knew that if he made any comment about the neko's appearance, Souichi would either lose confidence or become extremely violent to hide his embarrassment; and knowing the Tatsumi neko's personality, it would most likely be the latter.

"Sempai?" He called out softly again, hoping to gain the stressed neko's attention, "Isogai-san has agreed to sell you to me," At the immediate growl and furious glare, Tetsuhiro softened his features the best he could, "That means you can go back to the university and continue your research, neh? I've been looking after the cultures for you while you were gone."

Souichi stared at him suspiciously, well it was expected, as sempai was a very suspicious neko and he already knew of Tetsuhiro's declaration of love. Even though he had chosen to ignore and still accepted his presence.

"You sure there is no other ulterior motives, Morinaga?" Souichi growled, his whole posture becoming aggressive, "Are you sure this is not a means to an end? An end by which I end you?"

Tetsuhiro burst into a laugh, he'd been caught, but he'd never admit it, "No, I'd never! There are not motives! Just think of it as me taking you out of an annoying situation."

Still the neko glared at him, but there was some relief evident in those soft eyes. He could see that Souichi obviously didn't like being with Isogai, and learned that Isogai had only purchased the aggressive neko in pity and to keep Tomoe from falling into a deep state depression. From the sounds of it, if Tetsuhiro had been any later than he already was, his beloved sempai would have been either destroyed or sold to an illegal underground ring.

Tetsuhiro had heard of these underground rings where nekos in heat were put together for performances, and bets were taken on who would mount whom, and if the seme nekos would fight over the uke nekos who were secreting the mating pheromones which were irresistible to seme nekos. Most ukes came out traumatized, and many semes became psychologically imbalanced and aggressive. In his spare time, Tetsuhiro helped out in volunteer work in raising awareness of the illegal performances and matches, and putting a stop to them.

Realizing that his neko could have ended up in such a place, chilled Tetsuhiro to the bone. He couldn't bare to think about it.

"Come on, stop glaring at me, and lets get that stuff out of your hair." Tetsuhiro decided to change his mood, deciding that he'd rather tease the neko than think of such scary thoughts of what might have been. At least he got the sight of seeing sempai in a state of total cuteness.

Souichi froze, and then seemed to remember his attire and the girlish accessories in his long mane. Pulling at them furiously, he allowed Tetsuhiro to help him remove the tough ones that wouldn't comb straight out. He removed the pink apron and tossed it away, but stopped and fingered the pink collar.

Knowing how nekos never took off their collar, Tetsuhiro sighed, "I'll buy you a new one later, but for now can you deal with it?"

He watched Souichi scowl and nod slowly, "Not a gaudy one either, I won't wear a stupid looking collar again."

Grinning, Tetsuhiro placed his hand on Souichi's head, "I promise," and he quickly dodged the claws that came at him for his presumptuousness, "Sorry, sempai, but you are my neko now..." he teased in good nature as another dodged swipe came at him.

"Ahh, I see you both are having fun," Isogai's voice floated from the doorway, where he held a matching pink leash and a manila envelope which contained all of the Tatsumi neko's registration documents, medical check ups, and other important documents, "Can I join in?"

The scowl on Souichi's face quickly morphed into demonic glare accompanied with a hiss and a deep chested growl. The tension which had been slowing ebbing from the neko's taunt body returned with full gusto as Souichi became aggressively defensive. His ears flatted against his head, his his twitching tail started to vibrate and flick side to side angrily.

Not liking the abrupt change in his neko, Tetsuhiro stood between them. During the playful teasing of his neko, Souichi had stood from the bed and his height barely reached Tetsuhiro's chin. Placing a placating hand on sempai's shoulder. Testuhiro tried to send soothing thoughts and feelings to the clearly enraged neko.

"Isogai-san, what exactly have you been doing with sempai?"

Isogai smirked, and took the dangling cancer stick from his lips, his eyes twinkling, "Oh nothing much, just house work and general entertainment."

Tetsuhiro frowned, when Souichi growled, from what he'd gathered earlier from Isogai and his companion at the bar, both men had not used the neko in any sexual way, Kurokawa obviously being terrified of Souichi despite owning the younger Tatsumi brother.

"General entertainment? What do you mean by that?"

Just as Isogai was about to answer, Souichi growled, "He didn't do anything!"

Both Isogai and Tetsuhiro stared at the neko, his face was flushed, and he had his head turned away, his lean frame trembling ever so slightly. The growled from the neko made Tetsuhiro immediately suspicious of the older gentleman, has he glared at Isogai, who just smiled widely, obviously enjoying some private joke with himself. That did nothing for Tetsuhiro's possessive streak that rarely ever raised its ugly head up. Acting possessive around Souichi, he knew was a big mistake and could lead to him being attacked.

Deciding to ignore the other man, and to not think of what had happened between the neko and now former master, Tetsuhiro guided Souichi from the bedroom as Isogai handed over the documents and the matching bright pink leash.

A quick exchange of contact information, and soon Tetsuhiro was heading home with his beloved neko, who seemed to be still slightly confused at the change in circumstances, otherwise Tetsuhiro would have felt those sharp claws dig into the skin of his arms as he had clipped the leash onto the neko. It was unnecessary, but laws stated that any neko who was unmated or of certain breeds had to be leashed after 9pm, or they could be deemed as strays.

**xxx Thank you for reading xxx**

**XXX Next chapter will be worth the wait XXX**


End file.
